Bojack (Universe 6)
This Bojack is from Universe 6. This version broke free from his prison during the climax of the Cell Games and journeyed to Earth in search of the two great powers. He won his fight with the Z-Warriors out of pure luck and dominated earth and most of the universe. He has yet to fully conquer the universe he came from, as a group of fighter women from the same universe are also in the tournament. Personality Bojack is ruthless and has a sadistic personality, reveling in the death of his victims, shown when he ruthlessly executes Pan by breaking her neck. He has shown to have next to little loyalty for his minions, an example is when he used Bido as a shield and a distraction from Vegeta's attack. However, he later intends to use the Dragon Balls to revive Bido, and sparing Bujin for his loss, not wanting to make the same mistake. Zangya mentioned that Bojack killed majority of his men himself. He is extremely arrogant, declaring that he is the strongest in the universe and is extremely angered and frightened when fighting the more powerful Cell. Abilities Originally, the Bojack from Bojack Unbound was able to battle Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan while the latter three were in their Super Saiyan states without need of transforming. Though it took the full force of him and his minions to fight evenly with Gohan. This shows when not transformed, Bojack is as strong as an Ultra Super Saiyan, but below a Full-powered one. In his first match, he transformed after Pan became a SSJ and easily broke her neck in his green-skinned state. Other than colossal strength and ki control, the exact peak or limitations of this Bojack's strength are unknown since he began conquering other planets in the wake of Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler after their deaths. As shown from his battle against the Z Fighters in his transformed state, Bojack is somewhat stronger than a Full-Powered Super Saiyan without using the full extent of his powers. However, Bojack is nowhere near the power of Super Perfect Cell or a Super Saiyan 2 and above. History Once he broke free from his prison inside King Kai's planet, he was able to defeat Gohan and the other Z Fighters on Earth. The Goku of this universe did not deliver a surprise attack to Bojack and Gohan died as a result. After this Piccolo in a fit of fury had enough power to breifly fight Bido until Trunks woke up and was entangled allowing Bido to get the upper hand Piccolo went out fighting but was killed by the Henchmen. Vegeta however launched his Final Flash which might have dealt Bojack severe damage if it had hit but using Bido as his tool, Bido was blasted in half by the attack and later vaporised and Vegeta was impaled through the back. Interestingly, Bojack was not considered an "ultimate threat" unlike Cell and Buu by the powers that be in Otherworld. This is because Cell has possible intentions of destroying the universe, while Bojack only seeks to rule it, much like Frieza. The Tournament In the first round, Bojack went up against Pan from Universe 16. The girl's power surprised Bojack since she was able to achieve the level of Super Saiyan and gain an advantage thanks to her small size and speed in contrast to Bojack's strength and durability. Pan was even able to injure him with a poin blanc Kamehameha from behind. However, this was no problem for him because when he released his true power, he was able to swat away her most powerful attacks and easily kill her by breaking her neck, winning the match. He then tossed her corspe into the Universe 16's area. He is going to fight Cell in the second round. When when it was Bojack's underling, Zangya's turn to fight, she was pitted against Bra (Universe 16). Zangya was easily killed with a single kiai, though it was unintentional. Although Bra planned to defeat Zangya to avenge Pan, Bojack does not care for Zangya's death. When his fight against Cell begins, Bojack was initially confident in winning against the android. However, his confidence wavers when Cell powers up, revealing he was far stronger. Bojack is completely outclassed, even with his best attacks Cell simply shrugs them off. Desperate, Bojack binds Cell with his psychic threads, only for Cell to blast him away with eye lasers. He then lands into the area of Universe 16, where he is confronted by Bra and Gohan. Gohan refuses to finish the helpless tyrant off. Before Bojack could respond, his spine was broken by Cell, killing him instantly. Later, Bojack was summoned as a ghost by Dr. Raichi of Universe 3 alongside several other of the dead participants, to battle Prince Vegeta of Universe 13. Techniques '''Bear Hug: '''A torture hold. Bojack used this attack to kill Gohan from his universe by crushing him to death. '''Ruthless Blow: '''The user thrusts his hand out from behind and impales the opponent. Bojack used this attack to execute Vegeta from his universe while the latter was exhausted. '''Grand Smasher: '''Bojack creates a large green energy sphere, and thrusts his hand forward, launching the sphere. A powerful energy sphere. Bojack uses this technique to lure out Pan in her Super Saiyan form. '''Psycho Barrier: '''A psychic barrier. Bojack uses it in his Full Power form to withstand Super Saiyan Pan's Hellzone Grenade. '''Full Power Energy Wave: '''Bojack uses it against Super Perfect Cell at point blank, but to his shock, Cell wasn't even fazed by it. '''Psycho Threads: '''Thin pieces of energy originally developed by Bujin, and later, the rest of the Galaxy Soldiers. This technique is used to restrain, drain the energy and even eviscirate an enemy. Bojack uses this technique as a last resort against Cell, but was blasted away by the android's Darkness Eye Beam. Tournament Battles vs. U16 Pan(Win): From Page 126 to Page 134 vs. U17 Cell(Lose): From Page 616 to Page 626 Gallery 131 colorBy9ary.png|Bojack ready to kill Bojack_trans.png|Bojack transforming to the Super form of his race. BojackKillingPan6_color.png|Bojack throwing away Pan's dead body like garbage. Bojack_gang.png|Captain Miller: - We're leaving!!! Cell vs bojack.png|Two green monsters battle Super Perfect Cell outclasses Bojack.png|Bojack meets his maker Tables remain unturned.png|Failed Cell kills Bojack.png|Cell wins. Flawless Victory. FATALITY! Category:First Round Winner Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Universe 6 Category:Race of Hera Category:Dead Category:Second Round Loser Category:Ghost